


Blueberry blues

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: The Dansen Family [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10 years in the future, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Jade Olsen, Kayla Olsen, Kid Fic, The children are grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: It's been ten years, Kayla has moved out for her studies in New York, Jade snuck in a cat one day and managed to convince her moms to let her keep it and now they miss Kayla very much.  So they plan a trip to New York to meet Kayla's new boyfriend.It's hard to watch the kids grow up.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Blueberry blues

“You’ve changed.” Kelly says, watching Alex pack their luggage in the dark of the early morning. Enjoying the little curves and details of her silhouette through sleepy eyes. It’s her attention to details that makes her aware that her words bring a certain tension in her wife of 9 years now. 

“How so?” Alex looks over her shoulder, trying to play the little surge of tension cool. 

Kelly slides out of their bed and joins Alex at the foot of the bed. She runs her hand through her wife’s hair “The little grey hair here and there, the wrinkles.” Kelly kisses the side of her face, circling her arms around her waist. “But I was mostly speaking about the wisdom that comes with your old age.” 

“Fuck’s sake, I’m forty years old!” Alex says with a little laugh, reassured.

Kelly laughs at Alex’s reaction and risk a bit of tickling, making her squirm away from the suitcase. “I know, but I just love how you’re the one packing the luggage, how kind you were to Kayla’s boyfriend despite you hating him. How you didn’t hide how painful it was when she left.” 

“Tell me he doesn’t look like a dick.” Alex she pokes Kelly’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t know what a dick looks like, Alex. I’m gay.” Kelly playfully shove her. 

“Haha” Alex’s fake laugh ends with her sticking her tongue out a Kelly. “Why don’t you go wake up Jade and see if she wants to get out of her room and go see her sister.” Alex whispers, kissing Kelly’s cheek 

“You say that like her luggage isn’t already in the car.” Kelly leaves their bedroom to go straight to Jade’s. 

Alex smiles and shakes her head slightly, finishing both hers and Kelly’s luggage, even packing a little extra surprise for her wife. She hauls the two heavy suitcase down to the front door and set them down. 

* * *

“Jade?” Kelly asks through the door, closing her bathrobe around herself a little more tightly. 

“I’m up! Are we leaving soon?” Jade asks. 

“Our luggage is ready, all we need is to get dressed and drop Mister Baggins at Kara’s.” Kelly lays out the game plan as she steps away from the door as it opens. 

The siamese cat strolls out of the bedroom and meows at Kelly, Jade is quick to swoop him off the ground and into her arms. “Baggins, you know you make mama sneeze a lot!” the cat reaches for the many swirls of tight curls with its paws. “I’m taking you to auntie Kara for a few days, so we can go see Lala.” 

Kelly smiles at the sight of Jade, grown up, amidst the fierce teenage years and she’s still the music and laughter of the house. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed since you got Mr. Baggins. The sneezing was worth it.”

Jade giggles. “Does that mean I can start rescuing kittens?” she asks, mischief in her eyes. 

“No, it clearly doesn’t mean that.” Kelly playfully scolds. “Now get him in his cage, dress up for the trip, we don’t want to be late.” 

“Gee, not even breakfast?” Jade pouts, just as playful. 

“You don’t even eat breakfast!” Kelly laughs. 

“I do! Just not with mom around.” She stage-whispers to Kelly.

Kelly laughs, disagreement over what constitutes breakfast food had been a recent, if comical point of contention between Jade and Alex. “We plan on stopping by IHOP on the way to the airport which is why we’re leaving this early.” 

“Great way to save on my meal.” Jade grumps a little more sincerely now. 

“We’ll get you something you can eat. Or I’ll distract Alex long enough for you to grab something from another place.” Kelly hugs her daughter by the side, avoiding too close proximity to Mr. Baggins. 

* * *

As it turns out, Alex doesn’t say a word on what Jade ends up picking for breakfast (A big belly burger trio, with a large fry, thank you very much). They make it to the airport and to their flight with no problems. 

Jade is seated two rows before them, beside an old lady who seems intent on sleeping through the whole flight. 

Kelly tries to read from her book, something about a new fad in psychology that has her scratching her head in some ways. She can’t focus, her gaze always drifts from the pages and onto Alex. 

Alex has her earphone plugged in, arms crossed as she listens to an audiobook, if Kelly had to guess, she’d go with Harry Potter. She’s taking deep, controlled breath and blatantly trying to ignore that she’s in a plane. 

Kelly pokes at Alex, trying to get her attention and she gets it after only one poke to her ribs. 

Alex takes out one earbud and turns to her with a soft smile. “I know what you want to talk about and I’m not ready to have that conversation. Not in public and not while I’m trying not to have flashbacks about plane crashes.” 

Kelly leans forward and kisses her lips. “What book are you listening to?” 

“I’ll tell you about it when we have the conversation, okay?” Alex kisses her in turn and she closes her eyes, plugging her ears again. 

Kelly nods, leaning back into her seat. She pick up her book again and resumes her reading. 

* * *

They make it to Kayla’s new town of adoption: New York. They check their luggages into their rooms while Jade waits for them in the lobby (Jade is staying with Kayla while they’re in town, because neither of them wanted to hear otherwise.) 

They suffer through the insane, perma-traffic jam of the city and finally make it into the parking lot of an apartment tower. 

Jade steps out of the car, looking up at the impressive building, carrying her own luggage. “Damn, that’s as tall as the L-corp building, Lala lives like, halfway up there, right?” 

Kelly chuckles. “I think the L-corp building is taller by a few floors.” She places a hand on Jade’s back and gently urges her toward it. 

Alex is quiet and eager, rushing to the door to hold it for her girls, then speeding past them to get to the elevator. Punching in the security code Kayla gave them when prompted by the computer managing the security. 

Jade and Alex race each other to the door, leaving a trail of giggles behind and Kelly follows, smiling. Her gaze linger on her wife, picking up on the strange, yet permeating Melancholy that seems to paint every action she’s been taking surrounding this trip. 

The door opens and Jade bounces in before Alex. “LALA!” there are happy cries, kisses on the cheek and a lot of long, long hugs exchanged between the family. 

The apartment is clean and sleek, has two rooms and an open living room and kitchen. Pictures of their family and friends are hung up everywhere, Kelly spots the first one of them together hanging above the TV, the one taken on the day Kayla met with everyone. 

Kayla is in a white dress and her hair is all soft curls, her smile is brighter than any Alex has seen from her, except maybe flashing back to that moment when she got Kayla from her foster family. 

There's a man on the couch, laid across it with a cold compress over his face. He’s in a tank top & jeans. He’s black, but his skin is noticeably paler than Kelly or the girls. Square jaw, muscular, wears a thick gold chain around his neck. 

“What happened to Kevin?” Kelly asks when she notices a splotch of red onto his compress. 

Kayla laughs. “He’s a boxer in a local league and he had a match last night.” She looks at him and shakes her head. “Couldn’t watch the match, so he lost it without my moral support.” when a questioning looks comes from the family, she shrugs. “I had to study, I ain’t graduating this biology major watching people beat up each other. 

“How does the other guy look?” Alex laughs and turns her attention to Kevin to ask, with a chummier tone than any of them expected. 

Kevin laughs from under the compress. “He looks like a bitch. His name is literally Marcellus Wallace.” He takes off the compress and shows his broken nose. “He head-butted me and broke my nose, got disqualified. So technically, I won.” 

Kelly winces “Oh this’ll show for a while.” 

Jade hasn’t even left Kayla’s arms yet and finally looks at her sister’s boyfriend, tears of joy still in her eyes. “Lala said you have a dog.” 

Alex stifles a laugh at Jade’s comment. “Veterinarian in training Jade Olsen.” she makes an introductory gesture to her youngest daughter. 

“I do, but he’s not here right now, he’s watching over my mama’s house.” Marcus pulls out the newest phone tech out of his pocket and shows a picture. A Saint Bernard dog. “Called him Mozart.” 

Jade snatches the phone from his hand and gawk over the sheer size and allure of the beast. “Oh, he’s a young one.” 

“I got a picture with him and his mom the other day, He barks so loud he wakes up the dead.” Kayla sits on the arm of the couch, taking Kevin’s hand. And while everyone peeks at the pictures in Jade’s hands now, she stares at Alex, worries written clear as day.

Alex catches it, she offers a calm smile and a nod. “What weight class are you in, Kevin?” 

“Heavyweight, but I’m thinking about shedding some weight to go lower leagues. I’m too close to the line for most fights and keeping the bulk up is just too much work.” He flexes a bit. 

“It’d make you a more efficient fighter too.” Alex points at his arms. “Muscles this big aren’t useful in a fight, you want speed over power almost every day of the week.” 

Kelly smiles and sits next to Kayla, whispering something in her ear, which makes both her daughter grins wickedly. 

“Yeah, Kayla told me you’re a badass, working with Supergirl and stuff. I’d be happy to get pointers.” He replies. 

* * *

“Mom?” Kayla asks, finally finding her in the guest bedroom. 

“Hey. Sorry I was making sure Jade thought about bringing her meds.” she points to the pills on top of the nightstand. 

“Are you okay?” Kayla moves in for a hug and Alex almost crushes her with the strength behind it. 

“Oh, I’ll be fine. I’m just having to deal with my girls growing up. Harder than I thought it would be.” Alex pats Kayla’s back. 

“Yeah, I miss you guys a lot too.” Kayla says. “I miss the blueberry pancakes too.” 

“I miss making them.” Alex whispers and it almost breaks the little wall she’s put up to contain her emotions. Almost. 

Kayla chuckles and kisses her mom’s cheek. “Mama’s old and needs to go rest, she’s been yawning up a storm for like an hour now.” 

Alex roll her eyes. “I know, we’re staying late because we’re old saps who miss you very much.” 

Kayla smiles and her composure is nowhere near as strong as her mom’s. Both of them pretend like she isn’t crying. 

Alex walks out of the room while Kayla makes sure it doesn’t look like she was just crying and finds Kelly curled up on the couch, eyes closed and just a few breaths away from outright snoring. Jade is taking a video of it while urging Kevin to be quiet. 

In the video, (which definitely doesn’t get shown on a christmas party or anything), Alex is seen watching Kelly just fall asleep on the couch and picking her up, to carry her bridal style toward the door of the apartment.

* * *

Kelly wakes up just as she’s put into the car’s passenger seat, just long enough to kiss Alex’s lips. She wakes up about half an hour later just as they’re pulling up to their hotel’s parking lot and she groggily follows Alex through the lot and lobby. 

As they get to the hallway before their bedroom, it starts to feel like a chase for her. She tries to keep the pace with Alex but it’s hard for her to keep pace with her wife. She only catches up to her while she’s taking off her shoes. 

She says nothing, she just knows how much strength everything took during the evening, she grabs Alex by the shoulders and takes her into her arms, holding her there. “No Alex, you didn’t fool me.” 

Alex sobs and laughs at the same time. “I didn’t even fool Kayla and Jade, what are you talking about.” She jabs an accusing finger to Kelly’s chest. “And you faked falling asleep.” 

Kelly admits with a little nod “You’d still be there if I hadn’t.” She kisses Alex’s pout. “Talk to me Alex. Please.” Kelly whispers, refusing to even let Alex out of her arms. (It’s not because she’s crying for the same reason too, absolutely not.) 

“It’s the dumbest thing.” Alex laughs again, even as she cries. “I made Jade upset because I couldn’t let Kayla go as easily as I should’ve, over stupid blueberry pancakes.” 

Kelly laughs a little but squeezes the hug harder. 

“I love making blueberry pancakes, but no one but me and Kayla eats it, it was our thing together.” She steps out of Kelly’s entrapping hugs. “But now I have no one I can cook them for except for myself.” 

“Kara won’t eat fruits when chocolate would be another choice, most of our friends aren’t early risers or likely to visit us for breakfast.” Kelly considers the predicament. “I’ll die if I eat them, and Mr. Baggins is a picky eater.” She kisses Alex’s neck. “Only solution is to get another round of kids.” 

Alex looks away from Kelly. “Don’t fucking tempt me.” 

Kelly laughs a little. “I’ve been meaning to bring that up for a while. There’s no reason for us not to try again.” 

“Please don’t tempt me.” Alex almost whines and shakes her head. 

“You just know they’d both go crazy over getting a little brother, right?” Kelly kisses her cheeks again.

“Stop it.” Alex playfully shove Kelly. 

“Do you really want me to stop it?” Kelly asks, suspecting her wife’s answer already.

“No.” She shakes her head. 


End file.
